Sedusa
Sedusa is a recurring antagonist in the animated series The Powerpuff Girls, and its anime adaptation Powerpuff Girls Z. She was voiced by Jennifer Hale (who also played Princess Morbucks, Rojo in Ben 10, Shannon Lucas in Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness, Alecto in God of War: Ascension, Kronika in Mortal Kombat 11 and Black Knight in Generator Rex) in the original series Chemical X-Traction, and Relish Rampage and Rebecca Shoichet in the anime. Personality Sedusa is a young, pretty mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can control. Sedusa has paste-white skin and locks of her long black-green hair that writhe in all directions, and wears an almost completely red outfit: long gloves and thigh-high boots, leotard, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose she wears under the fishnets. She speaks in a harsh, angry voice when the girls reveal her true form, and in a soft, maternalistic voice when around the Professor. Biography She was first introduced in the episode "Mommy Fearest", where she posed as a regular woman called "Ima Goodlady" (The words 'I'm a good lady' put together to make a full name). She infiltrated into the Powerpuffs' house and tried to manipulate Professor Utonium against the girls. When she left at night straight to the mayor's office to rob him of his precious jewels, Mayor called the Powerpuff Girls and announced them about the situation. Then Blossom planned that when they will catch Ima Goodlady, they will expose her true identity when she returns: Sedusa. After a short fight, the Professor returned and caught Sedusa, sending her to jail. In the next episode of Sedusa's appearance, "Something's a Ms.", Ms. Bellum was missing from work, and the mayor painfully "fired" her. He called the Powerpuff Girls and as they arrived, he gave them a letter made of newspaper articles, "I have Bellum. Bring $100,000,000 in un-marked non-consecutive bills to Ms. Bellum's house. No funny stuff! Love Sedusa", written by Sedusa. The girls then fled with a bag to Ms. Bellum's house. Buttercup used her X-ray vision, and saw Ms. Bellum and Sedusa inside. They then crashed into her house, and caught a sight of "Ms. Bellum", having "Sedusa" tied up against a chair. Bubbles then pulls out the wig off of "Ms. Bellum's" head and saw the face of Sedusa. She, then captured all of the girls and used her sticky globs of hair gel to adhere them against the window. "Sedusa" then escapes the chair and argues with the real Sedusa. She pulls off her wig and then, Ms. Bellum defeats Sedusa, getting her hair wet and cutting every last piece of it to prevent her from using any more hair gel. In Sedusa's final appearance, "Aspirations", she appears completely bald. She has recruited the Gangreen Gang to bring her wanted crown, candy cane and necklace of Tiara, which she grew to an enormous size and had snakes for hair, using her weapons to destroy almost all of Townsville and exact revenge on The Powerpuff Girls. Finally, The Powerpuff Girls get the crown off of her head, and she shrinks back to her regular size, falling in the mud (courtesy of Ace after he and his gang were betrayed by her) and whining angrily above her second defeat, and is sent to jail once again. In the episode "Equal Fights", Femme Fatale nicknamed Sedusa as "that chick in the underwear". See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey Sedusa appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, she is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, but later, when all them are revived, the Gnome loses power. She does not sing any of the lines. In other media ''Powerpuff Girls Z'' In Powerpuff Girls Z, Sedusa was originally Sakurako (Annie in the English dub), a quiet and sweet girl, friend of the Powerpuff Girls who got struck by a black Chemical Z ray while she was holding Miss Bellum's lipstick and turned into Sedusa. As with Princess Morbucks, the effects of the black rays are not permanent in Sakurako and she can revert back to her sweet normal self. However, the curse causes her to transform into Sedusa whenever she wears lipstick. Most of her transformations are simulated by her love problems with Souichirou (Jason in the English dub), a boy that she likes who likes her back although she `doesn't always see that. Sakurako/Sedusa first appears in episode 8 of the series. She also appears in episodes 28. She plays minor roles as Sakurako in other episodes as well. As Sedusa, Sakurako can wear makeup to make herself look like anyone, as well as use her hair like tentacles, traits shared with her American counterpart. Video Games Sedusa is a playable character in the 2001 videogame Chemical X-Traction and a minor boss in the second level of the 2002 videogame Relish Rampage. Powers and Abilities *'Seduction': Sedusa is highly skilled in using her beauty to seduce and manipulate people into doing what she wants. *'Hair Manipulation': Sedusa can use her hair to attack people. *'Disguise': Sedusa is a master of disguise and she will constantly go in disguise as other people so nobody will be able to tell who she is. In "Mommy Fearest", she disguised herself as a woman named Ima Goodlady (a pun on "I'm a good lady") and was able to trick the Professor for a while. Weaknesses *'Hair Loss': In the episodes "Somethings a Ms." and "Aspirations", Sedusa can no longer fight once her hair got removed and she was completely weak and powerless. Her only two powers are her hair and her seduction, But her hair is her main power source for it is the only one that works on the girls and without her hair her seduction is nothing. *'Water': When he hair gets wet, Sedusa loses control over her hair and her sticky hair gel loses its solidity, as seen in "Something's a Ms.". Trivia *She is the least recurring antagonist on the show, appearing in only ten episodes, most of which were cameos. There were only three episodes with Sedusa as the main antagonist, the third one being Aspirations, in which she shares the spotlight with Gangreen Gang. *Sedusa is a parody of Medusa, the gorgon from Greek mythology who could turn people to solid stone just by looking at her. *Especially since their conflict in the episode "Something's a Ms.", Sedusa seems to be the polar opposite of Ms. Sara Bellum: both are tall, curvaceous, and alluring ladies whom are known to be intellectual. The major difference is that the former uses her brains to be deceiving, while the latter mainly uses hers to be logical. Navigation Category:Female Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Remorseful Category:Trickster Category:Usurper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cheater Category:Vandals Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Pawns Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brainwashers Category:Con Artists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hybrids Category:Betrayed Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Hero's Lover Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Parody/Homage Category:Vengeful Category:Medusas/Gorgons Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Multi-Beings Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Outcast Category:Scapegoat Category:On & Off Category:Comic Relief Category:Protective